User blog:PeaVZ108/My Villains Tier List
Hi guys! PeaVZ here, and this time, I'm going to try something different! I'm going to categorise my villains according to how powerful and threatening each one of them they are, including side villains and minor ones! Note that since this tier list isn't necessarily arranged by how powerful the villains are, so villains like Re-Peat Boss will be included. And I won't be including counterparts from the Shadow Dimension as well. Before we get to the tier list, here are what each tier will mean. Tier Indications S''' - This rank is for the most powerful and threatening villains that can only be defeated by the most powerful of attacks. '''A - This rank is for villains that are very powerful and threatening, and are able to put up very good fights by themselves. B''' - This rank is for powerful and threatening villains that are able to put up good fights by themselves. '''C - This rank is for villains that are of average power and threat level. D''' - This rank is for slightly weak villains that pose some threat, and are able to put up good fights in some cases. '''E - This rank is for villains that are weak and pose a small threat, and are not able to put up good fights. F''' - This rank is for villains who don't really pose any threat and are almost completely unable to put up good fights. Tier S *'''Storm Cloud (Ah yes, the King of Darkness. He's deathless, a level far beyond immortal. He is also immune to most types of damage and effects, as his aura is made of pure dark energy, which protects his true form. He has a wide range of attacks he can choose from and he is able to spread his essence wherever he goes.) *'Shadow Sensei' (The Shadow Sensei doesn't usually fight due to his lack of interest in actual combat. However, he fights only when his plans are in risk of failure and when he does, his shadow abilities alone are just formidable.) *'Shogo the Warlord '(The only reason why Shogo is dead when the Orb of Power is broken is because the Orb of Power serves as his body, which is a curse cast on him by the Light Sensei for his crimes. I might plan for Shogo's curse to be removed in the Season 4 finale, which will allow him to live without the need of the Orb.) Tier A *'Ink Smash '(As powerful for a hybrid as he is, Ink Smash is nothing compared to the Tier S villains. Though he can be taken down by a combo attack, he has similar abilities as Ink Splash, though he is significantly stronger and smarter than the latter.) *'Spandroid' (As Spandroid was mostly acting antagonistically due to his corrupted programming, I had to include him as a villain. He's indestructible from the outside but vulnerable from the inside.) *'Olympus '(I had to place Olympus here as he is one of the few characters who managed to damage Captain Dark Shell in Shadows of War, when many other characters are unable to even scratch him. Plus, he managed to trap most of the gang members with a maze and his ability to summon illusions.) Tier B *'Blizzard '(The only reason why each Ancient Ninja of the God Elements are able to take down various members of Team Hybrids is because each ninja possesses the element that counters the powers that the various Team Hybrid members possess. Other than that, the Ancient Ninjas of the God Elements are all in the same tier because their power levels are identical and they have a rock-paper-scissors system among them. Same applies to Earthquake, Tornado, Wildfire and Thunderstorm.) *'Earthquake' *'Tornado' *'Wildfire' *'Thunderstorm' *'Black Planter' (Black Planter is the strongest of the plant villains Re-Peat Boss created in Plant Heroes Reassemble, and is able to put up a good fight against Dark Shadow in a duel.) Tier C *'Re-Peat Boss '(He is both a roboticist and a geneticist, though that only makes him a villain with a threat level similar to Bright Spark's.) *'Captain Blowhole' (He is a powerful warrior who poses some threat to his enemies and is able to put up good fights, with or without the aid of his army.) *'The Electric Captains' (Although Captain Mega Bite and Captain Shell Shock are the more powerful ones among the captains, the thing is that their strengths do not have much difference from the other captains.) *'Dark Starcade' (She would've been a Tier B villain, but she lost her shadow powers in Shadows of War.) *'Dark Green Shadow' (While she poses as a huge threat to weaker characters, she isn't very powerful compared to the stronger ones.) *'Frosty '(If he was controlled by Blizzard, he would've been a Tier B villain. However, Frosty slipped out of Blizzard's control once he was killed, causing him to become less powerful, but in full control of himself again.) Tier D *'Boss Choy' (Even with newly gained abilities from training academy, they don't really do much to make Boss Choy seem like a threat, other than making him strong enough to be able to put up better fights without the help of green energy spheres. Without those abilities, he would've been a Tier E villain.) *'Sir Cracks-A-Lot' (He did put up a good fight against Red Spoon, and was only defeated because of the terms of their duel, which was not to use his obsidian armor.) *'Professor Orange' (A scientist created by another scientist, we know where this is going.) *'Shiitake' (Unlike Sakura, Shiitake is an artificial light ninja and isn't able to use them to their fullest potential like Sakura does.) *'Thornabelle '(She has powerful magic, no doubt. They're just not powerful enough against most of the gang members.) Tier E *'Polar Tundra' (She only got the Retro Rebels to fight for her with the help of Eitbit's technology, not her own. Plus, Starcade is able to beat up Polar Tundra easily.) *'Larry the Vegetable' (Without his sleeping darts, he could be easily a Tier F villain.) *'Admiral Arson' (Without the power down effect of his flames, he could be easily a Tier F villain.) *'King Virus' (In case you've forgotten, he is the ruler of viruses who was responsible for Spandroid's corruption. He would've been a Tier C villain due to his powerful virus abilities, but he only poses much more of a threat against characters at his tiny size.) Tier F *'Queen Chomp' (One of the weakest plant villains, which is ironic considering that she's "Queen".) *'Rooto '(He's the least intelligent among the plant villains and he isn't really able to do much to put up a good fight against his enemies.) So, did you agree with my list? What are the tier levels of your villains? You may let me know if you like. Until next time... Insert corny pea joke for an outro here. Category:Blog posts